Noches de Verano
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Una relación no es fácil, y menos si es en secreto, y mucho menos si esta relación dura poco, pero aunque una relación dure poco, siempre hay algo mas difícil que los celos, desacuerdos y demás. Lo mas difícil de todo es superar a la persona con la que tuviste la relación. Eso le paso a esta pareja, y es que es difícil borrar todos esos lindos momentos de la mente.


**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Noches de Verano_**

El primer día de clases, las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, muchos salieron de viaje, otros se quedaron en casa. Sunset Shimmer es del último grupo. Rara vez salía de la ciudad, no es que no tuviera dinero ni nada por el estilo, simplemente prefería quedarse en su hogar (además de que en realidad no tenía dinero suficiente) pero a diferencia de otros veranos, este verano lo paso muy bien, normalmente se quedaba en casa, pero esta vez no ¿Cómo iba a esperarlo? Nunca imagino que el chico más popular en CHS se fijara en ella, y sinceramente, nadie lo esperaba.

Durante el verano, Flash Sentry parecía ser el chico más dulce y divertido del mundo.

-vamos nena, deja a la nerd sola

Lástima que al regresar a clases, sería el mismo idiota de siempre.

Sunset Shimmer recogía sus cosas del suelo, pues al chocar con Adagio Dazzle, se habían caído todas. No era la chica más agradable con Sunset pero por lo menos era educada, por lo que ayudaba a Sunset a recoger sus cosas.

-vamos nena, deja a la nerd sola- dice Flash, entonces Adagio le da sus cosas a Sunset, se levanta del suelo y mira a Flash con una sonrisa.

-vamos cariño- dice abrazando al chico con un brazo, mientras este le corresponde.

Sunset se pone de pie con sus cosas y mira a la pareja fijamente. Si, Flash se fijó en ella, aun teniendo a la chica más popular como novia, por eso Sunset estaba más que sorprendida cuando sucedió su romance de verano, y a pesar de que Sunset estaba contenta con el chico, siempre supo que fue una fantasía, un juego de niños, y nada mas ¿le dolia? Un poco, fue una linda ilusión después de todo.

Al final de la semana, el viernes en la noche para ser más precisos, se celebraría el inicio de ciclo por medio de un evento, en el cual había una gran fogata. La mayoría buscaban acompañante, y los otros asistían solos o con amigos, pero Flash era más bien del primer grupo, lo normal o habitual seria llevar a su novia, pero Adagio no era parte de su plan.

Era el primer cambio de clases, Sunset iba a su próxima materia, cuando de pronto alguien la jala del brazo, y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el armario del conserje, y no estaba sola.

-Sunset Shimmer, necesito hablar contigo- dice Flash de manera seria, Sunset levanta una ceja, se veía extrañada.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? Creí que no tenías nada que ver con la "nerd"- dice Sunset de la misma forma, estaba a punto de salir del armario, pero Flash la sostiene de la muñeca.

-sé que me comporte como un idiota y en serio lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo es Adagio…

-ella ni siquiera me hablo…

-mira, sé que soy un tonto, pero déjame hablar- dice Flash, mientras toma las manos de Sunset- quiero que vallas conmigo a la fogata del viernes…

-a ver espera ¿no deberías ir con Adagio? Ella es tu novia después de todo

-¿y qué? A Adagio no le importara, además ¿no te gustaría revivir esas noches de verano?- pregunta Flash, tomando a Sunset de la barbilla, ella se aleja de él.

-esas "noches de verano" fueron lindas pero quedaron en el pasado, para ambos- responde Sunset seria, para después retirarse a su clase.

.

.

.

Era la hora de descanso, Flash estaba en las gradas, pensando en alguna forma de convencer a Sunset para acompañarlo a la fogata, mientras sus amigos estaban a su alrededor.

Mientras, Sunset estaba en la cafetería exterior, tal vez no era la más popular de la escuela, pero su círculo de amistades es demasiado variado.

-y dinos SunShim ¿Qué hiciste durante las vacaciones?- pregunta la entusiasta Pinkie Pie.

-nada interesante- responde Sunset con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Adagio Dazzle y sus hermanas se sentaban en la mesa que se encontraba a lado de la de Sunset.

-conozco esa cara Shimmer- dice Rainbow sonriente- ¿conociste a alguien?

-no

-¿es alguien de la escuela?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-si

-uh… quién es?

-no les puedo decir ahora pero lo que si les puedo decir es que me la pase… genial- dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

.

-responde! ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones?- pregunta Cheese, dando una palmada en la espada de Flash.

-genial, me divertí como nunca- responde Flash con una sonrisa.

-¿estás bien otra vez con Adagio?- pregunta Soarin sonriente.

-¿Quién dice que fue con Adagio?- pregunta Flash.

-OOOHHHHH!- gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunta Soarin

-¿Cómo es?- Cheese

-¿es bonita?- Timber

-¿es de la escuela?- Caramel

-oh sí, es de la escuela, y puede que tenga imagen de nerd pero… es asombrosa…- dice Flash sonriente.

.

-es más lindo de lo que parece, eso es seguro- menciona Sunset, mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

.

-vamos, dinos ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- pregunta Soarin

-¿en serio quieren saber todos los sucios detalles?- pregunta Flash sonriente

-¿estas bromeando?- pregunta Cheese sonriente.

-¿acaso no nos conoces?- pregunta Soarin.

-claro que sí!- exclama Party Favor.

-ok, ok, en verano algo paso- responde Flash sonriente.

.

-en verano todo cambio- menciona Sunset igual de sonriente.

.

-la chica está loca por mí- menciona Flash sonriente.

.

-desde que me vio, fue tras de mi- dice Sunset, mirando a Rarity con una sonrisa.

.

-si les soy sincero, nada que ver con Adagio, Adagio es… simple a comparación de esa chica- dice Flash.

-entonces ha de ser bastante linda ¿Quién es?

-adivinen…

.

-ya querida! Hablamos en serio ¿Quién es?- pregunta Rarity.

Sunset mira a Adagio, quien estaba en sus cosas, por lo que miro a sus amigas y solo negó con la cabeza, casi nadie entendió lo que quiso decir, excepto Rarity.

-… debes estar bromeando

.

-es Sunset Shimmer- dijo Flash.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sunset Shimmer? ¡¿La nerd Sunset Shimmer?!- pregunta asombrado Soarin.

-así es, la misma…

.

Sunset y sus amigas estaban entrando a la escuela, entonces, cuando vieron que no había nadie más que ellas, Sunset Shimmer hablo.

-Flash Sentry es de quien hablo- murmuro Sunset, entonces todas abrieron los ojos como platos ante la declaración de Sunset.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Si Dazzle se entera de esto te arruinara la vida hasta la graduación- dice Twilight alterada

-lo sé, pero todo se acabó- responde Sunset tranquilamente- como Adagio salió de la ciudad, Flash empezó a hablarme y empezamos a salir y no sé… parecía ser lindo conmigo, aunque eso claramente ya cambio

-con razón la vi en mi viaje- menciona Fluttershy- me la encontré un par de veces

.

-es asombrosa y la verdad es que la quiero, es linda, es divertida, e incluso sexy- explicaba Flash sonriente.

-pero… es rara hermano, es una cerebrito- menciona Soarin.

-¿y qué? Timber está con Twilight, y es el doble de "cerebrito" que Sunset- responde Flash, tornándose serio.

-si claro, pero la gran diferencia es que yo estaba totalmente libre, no tenía novia- dice Timber, encogiéndose de hombros.

-y tú por otro lado, tienes a Adagio ¿sabes cómo reaccionara?- pregunta Caramel- se pondrá furiosa seguramente

-y tu como su novio, ya debes saber lo maldita que es- dice Cheese sonriente.

-había olvidado eso- dice Flash serio, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro- nos hará la vida imposible…

-así es- dice Soarin- la mejor solución, sal con ambas!

-si claro, para que entre las dos lo maten, esa idea me gusta- dice Party Favor sonriente.

-pues yo te recomiendo que antes de que Dazzle se entere de que le fuiste infiel con Sunset, termines con ella- menciona Timber, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Flash- y empiezas a salir con Sunset, simple

.

-no lo sé querida, tal vez Adagio sea amenazante o agresiva a veces pero no creo que sea una…

-¿zorra?- pregunta Rainbow, interrumpiendo a Rarity.

-exacto, no creo que ella le sea infiel a Flash, por lo que si se entera probablemente ya no estés viva para la próxima semana- dice Rarity cruzándose de brazos.

-opino lo mismo, creo que lo mejor es… seguir, e ignorar a Flash…- menciona Twilight.

-de hecho, me pidió ir con él a la fogata del viernes- dice Sunset.

-dijiste que no ¿cierto?

-cierto

-tranquila dulzura, si él te quiere y tú lo quieres a él, las cosas se arreglaran- dice AJ, abrazando a Sunset con un brazo.

-seguro! El amor siempre triunfa- dice Pinkie Pie sonriente.

.

.

.

El almuerzo había terminado, cada alumno iba a su respectiva clase, entre ellos, Adagio Dazzle, iba tranquila de la vida, cuando de pronto, escucha su nombre.

-Adagio… necesito hablar contigo…

-ugh ¿Qué es lo que quieres Breeze?- dice Adagio seria, sin siquiera mirar al chico.

-viene la fogata de inicio de clases y la verdad, me encantaría que fueras mi cita- dice el chico sonriente, Adagio se detiene en seco y lo mira con burla.

-ni loca, por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo novio

-eso no pareció importarte durante las vacaciones- dice Zephyr con el mismo tono de burla, Adagio abrió los ojos como platos, entonces tomo a Zephyr de su chaleco de manera agresiva.

-lo que paso en las vacaciones solo fue un error, supéralo cariño- dice Adagio entre dientes, entonces suelta a Zephyr, y este niega con la cabeza.

-en verdad eres una maldita- dice Zephyr- por eso me encantas…

Adagio rodo los ojos con fastidio, y siguió su camino, ignorando al rubio.

.

.

.

Era Miércoles, Flash aun no tomaba una decisión, y aunque le siguió insistiendo a Sunset (en secreto obviamente) ella siempre decía que no, y lo seguiría haciendo a menos de que el terminara con Adagio, pero no se le veía la intención de terminar con Adagio, al contrario, cada vez estaban más juntos, pero entonces, en este día cambiarían las cosas.

Sunset estaba en clases, Flash estaba sentado a su lado, y cuando Sunset menos lo espero, Flash puso una nota sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja, al verlo, esta abrió la nota.

"Terminare con Adagio"

Sunset levanto una ceja, y miro extrañada a Flash, quien le sonrió, Sunset empezó a escribir en el pedazo de papel y entonces se lo devolvió a Flash.

"¿Acaso me importa?"

Flash frunció el ceño, entonces empezó a escribir.

"Si, quiere decir que me acompañaras a la fogata, seras mi pareja"

Sunset levanto una ceja.

"Es imposible, tu eres popular, yo no, y en el momento en el que termines con Adagio, varias chicas estarán tras de ti, entonces te olvidaras de mí, me romperás el corazón, y no quiero que eso pase, así que simplemente déjame en paz"

Flash rio un poco, negando con la cabeza.

"Pues para que eso no pase, en el momento en el que haga un logro grande, en el que anote, o simplemente reciba reconocimiento por algo, señalare hacia a ti, y todo la escuela sabrá que tú eres mi novia"

Sunset sonrió, y miro a Flash.

"Estas jugando ¿cierto?"

Flash sonrió.

"No, hablo muy en serio"

-señor Sentry, señorita Shimmer ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- pregunta el profesor, mirando al par de chicos, mientras le quita la hoja de notas a Flash- vaya, vaya, que interesante conversación "Terminare con Adagio"…

El profesor empezó a leer la conversación de los chicos en voz alta, Sunset Shimmer se sonrojaba a mas no poder, cubriendo su rostro con su libro, mientras que Flash solo agachaba la mirada, y los demás estudiantes, en vez de burlarse, empezaban a esparcir el chisme por redes sociales y en menos de una hora, todo CHS sabía lo que sucedía entre Flash y Sunset.

-valla, valla, miren quien es chicas- habla Adagio, dirigiéndose a sus hermana, las tres miraban fijamente a Sunset Shimmer- la zorra quita novios…

Sunset seguía caminando a su clase, ignorando a Adagio, pero entonces esta alcanzo a la pelirroja y la sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Quién te crees para quitarme a mi novio?- pregunta Adagio molesta, Sunset se suelta del agarre y frunce el ceño- contéstame mosca muerta

-yo no te lo quite, simplemente… yo le guste, y él me gusto a mí, eso es todo- dice Sunset sin miedo alguno.

-escucha querida, solo eres su pasatiempo, solo serás eso y nada más, entonces cuando se aburra de ti, regresara conmigo, el chico es mío- dice Adagio amenazante, para después retirarse a su clase.

.

.

.

-yo no quiero seguir contigo Adagio, como tal vez ya lo escuchaste- dice Flash, él y Adagio estaban hablando en el gimnasio, pues a esta hora, era el único lugar tranquilo.

-toda la escuela lo sabe- dice Adagio, entonces se acerca a Flash y pone las manos sobre el pecho del chico- ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Eh? Ella es nerd, rara, no como yo, puedo hacerte feliz de muchas formas- dice ella de forma picara, acariciando el cuerpo del chico.

-no, no, no, no te confundas, puede sonar… feo pero tú solo haces que me divierta, pero no me haces feliz, no como ella, ella me hace reír, con ella puedo hablar de todo, con ella puedo divertirme de muchas formas, tu… solo me satisfaces, y las cosas no son así, de eso no se trata un noviazgo y lo sabes…

-ugh, bien tienes razón- dice Adagio con fastidio, alejándose de Flash- bien, entonces todo termino…

-genial, amh… ¿quedamos como amigos?- pregunta Flash, estirando su mano.

-ja, hasta crees- dice Adagio seria, mientras se va, dejando a Flash con la mano estirada.

.

.

.

Sunset estaba acomodando sus cosas en el casillero, como era la hora del almuerzo, solo metía sus libros, mientras sacaba algo de dinero, cerro el casillero, e iba hacia la cafetería, pero cuando menos lo espero, Flash llego y la beso inesperadamente. Sunset solo se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces Flash la toma de la cintura, mientras separa sus labios de los labios de la chica.

-Sunset Shimmer ¿quieres ir conmigo a la fogata?- pregunta Flash sonriente, y Sunset, aun sorprendida, solo asiente con la cabeza, entonces Flash la abraza, y le empieza a susurrar al oído- perdón por comportarme como un idiota durante la semana

-n-no te preocupes- murmura Sunset de la misma forma.

Mientras, a lo lejos, los mira Adagio, recargada en su casillero.

-de haber sabido… ya mejor me hago lesbiana- dice Adagio seria.

-no creo que sea buena idea- dice Zephyr, quien estaba atrás de ella, dio la vuelta y lo miro seria.

-¿se te ofrece algo?

-nada, solo quiero decirte que lo siento, supe lo de Flash, eh de suponer que te sientes bastante mal…

-sinceramente, más que sentirme mal… me siento frustrada, ya no tendré con quien pasar el tiempo…- dice Adagio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno Dazzle, cuando quieras, tu sabes que aquí estoy…

Adagio levanta una ceja.

-definitivamente me hare lesbiana…

Zephyr solo rio un poco, mientras Adagio le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Era la noche de la fogata, muchos estaban en la fogata, otros estaban vomitando y orinando en el estacionamiento de la escuela y los restantes solo disfrutaban la noche.

Adagio y sus hermanas observaban como Zephyr trataba de impresionar a Adagio con un baile algo extraño.

-pobre… no pensaras salir con el ¿o sí?- pregunta Aria con gracia.

Adagio miro al chico, y cuando este la vio con cierto toque de cariño, ella solo frunció el ceño.

-ugh… es tan encantador el estúpido…

Mientras tanto, Sunset y Flash observaban el brillo de la fogata, se sentían relajados, entonces Flash abraza a Sunset por la cintura, ambos mirando la fogata, y el cuerpo de la chica recargado sobre el cuerpo del chico, este planto un beso en la mejilla de Sunset.

-¿te digo algo? Esto es mejor que esas noches de verano ¿sabes por qué?- pregunta Flash

-¿Por qué?

-porque por primera vez me siento seguro de lo que hago…

Sunset gira un poco su cabeza para mirar a Flash, entonces se dan un pequeño beso en los labios.

-y yo estoy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado- dice Sunset sonriente.

Desde aquella noche, tanto Flash como Sunset estaban seguros de lo que hacían, a diferencia de otras ocasiones ¿Por qué? porque sabían que eran el uno para el otro y nadie cambiaria eso, pero sobre todo daban gracias, gracias por todas esas noches de verano que pasaron juntos.

Porque esas Noches de Verano los unieron.

FIN :)

 ** _Por fin! Termine! En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Y sé que la segunda pareja (AxZ) no es del agrado de todos pero fue namas para que vean que esta vieja tampoco quería a Flash, y sinceramente siento que le falto drama: v en fin, espero les guste, y me inspire en la canción de Vaselina llamada "Summer Nights" mientras veía Glee (es que ahí apareció la canción xD) y pos ya, espero les haya gustado! saludos y hasta la próxima! :D_**

 ** _Atte. MixerDazzle 3_**


End file.
